Falling in the bathroom
by Akaatje
Summary: Warning Yaoi! Men on Men. Kai has allen for Tyson. Pairing: KaiTyson, MaxRei and TalaBryan.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is jet another fanfic of me sqeeuls

I know, I know. I have to update 'Thought' first, but strangely... I can't find the files on my pc...

angst!

Anyway, this is something different from 'Thoughts' but I still hope that everybody likes it

Ow, and I also have to update Rei the Cat, and I warn you, there wil be Mpreg... and guess who's going to be pregnant... (hint, dual-haired) winks

Enjoy this fic, and please review!!!

* * *

Small raindrops are falling from the sky. Tyson stares out of the window and sighs.

"Why can't it be sunny?" He says turning back to the others.

Rei shrugs. "I don't know. I rather wonder about what we can do."

He sits on the couch with a sleeping Max on his lap. Those two are together now and Tyson is happy for them.

"Well, you two could always get busy." Tyson snickers.

Rei shoots him a glare. "Don't ever say that again." Tyson shrugs. "I know HE wants it." And he points at Max.

Rei blinks and looks at his blonde Angel. Then he looks back at Tyson again. "Are you sure?" Tyson nods.

Then Rei smirks. "I also know something about you as well."

Tyson frowns and gets up from the window. He walks towards the couch and sits down next to Rei.

"What do you know?" He asks curiously. Rei smirks.

"Something about you liking a certain captain." Tyson turns red and glares at a certain blind Angel.

"Yes, Max told me." Rei grins evilly. "But don't worry. We didn't tell Kai."

Max slowly wakes up from his slumber. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"I know what we can do." Rei smirks. Max blinks but then he nods. "Yeah! Matchmaking!"

They both look at Tyson and smirk.

"You and a certain dual-haired blader, what a lovely couple." Max snickers.

Tyson growls. "Don't laugh about it." He says while getting up and walking out of the room.

Max and Rei look at each other and laugh.

* * *

Tyson walks into his room. "Why do they tease me about that?" He asks himself loudly. 

"Who? What?" Another voice asks.

Tyson looks up, startled, and turns around.

It's Kai.

"Nothing." He says quickly before walking further into his room.

Kai walks behind him into the room. "Tell me." He demands. Tyson shakes his head.

"Ask Rei and Max if you really want to know." Tyson says, throwing himself on his bed.

When he doesn't hear a reply, he looks up.

Kai has left his room a silently as he came.

Tyson sighs and closes his eyes.

"I wonder why he cared." He thinks out loud.

* * *

Kai walks through the Dojo towards Rei and Max.

"What did you say to Tyson?" He asks with a stern voice.

The two boys on the couch look up. "Don't worry. We didn't told him your secret."

Kai turns red and balls his fists.

"Don't tell him anything Kon! God knows why I told you, but he doesn't need to know." Kai says, pointing at max.

Rei smirks. "Too late." He says. "But I have some information you'd like.

Kai huffs. "Then tell me." He demands.

Rei shakes his head. "No, first you have to do a dare." He looks at Max and they both nod.

Kai frowns deeply before asking: "What dare?"

"We will explain."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 enjoy

* * *

"Aaah!" Tyson jerks up, awoken from his nap by a scream. 

"Wasn't that Kai's voice?" He wonders while walking out of his room.

"That can't be. Kai would NEVER scream." Tyson shakes his head.

"Tyson!" Now Tyson is sure of it. The one screaming IS Kai. "But why is he screaming? And for me?" Tyson hurries himself to the bathroom, where the noise came from.

* * *

Kai is lying on his back on the bathroom floor. 

'This is so embarrassing.' He thinks. 'How did Rei and Max talk me into this?'

Then the bathroom slowly opens.

"Kai, are you okay?" A slight concerned Tyson asks.

Kai shakes his head. "I'm not." He manages to bring out. "I twisted my ankle when I was about to take a shower. I… I fell out of the tube." He blushes.

"Rei and Max just left the house. But I knew you where here, so… so I called out your name."

Tyson nods before realising in what kind of state Kai is in.

Kai is lying on the floor, his legs spread open. He is wet and little water drops are dripping from his hair onto the floor. The only thing covering his body is a small towel.

Tyson swallows slowly and walks to his captain.

"How can I help you?" He asks Kai.

Kai blushes red.

"Well, if you could get me up…" He tries to sit upright, but a sharp pain in his back tells him to lie down again.

Tyson sees it and hurries towards Kai's side.

"I think you hurt more than just your ankle." He says.

'Damn! I didn't plan this. What now?' Kai thinks.

"Well, I just carry you to your room and then I clean this mess up. Can you dress yourself or do I have to help?"

Kai looks to Tyson. Tyson blinks and then nods.

"Alright, I help you get dressed too. Don't worry. But I carry you to your bedroom first."

Kai nods.

Tyson swallows and goes through his knees.

He carefully places one hand onto Kai's back and the other one underneath Kai's knees. Then he gently lifts Kai up.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." He says. Kai nods and wraps his arms around Tyson's neck.

Tyson walks out of the bathroom, towards Kai's bedroom.

'He is so light.' Tyson thinks. 'And so naked!' he blushes before stepping into the bedroom.

* * *

Tyson places Kai on his bed. Then he quickly turns around. 

"Where are your clothes?" He asks, turning red.

"My boxers are in that drawer." Kai says, pointing at said object. "And I just put on my pyjama pants."

Tyson nods and bends down to the drawer.

Kai swallows when he sees how perfect Tyson's pants fit Tyson.

'I hope I'm not having a blood nose.' Kai thinks.

Tyson turns back and hand Kai his boxers.

"Do I have to help you?" Tyson asks with a red face.

Kai frowns and grabs the boxers. He softly lets himself fall on his back on the bed. He bends his knees and forces his feet into his boxers.

The towel falls from his body, revealing his pride. Kai swallows but continues pulling his pants up.

Tyson blinks and tries to move his gaze away from Kai. But he finds out that he can't.

He openly stares at Kai's pride, glowing red from embarrassment.

Kai finds out that he can't move his boxers any further. He looks at Tyson, who is still staring.

Kai growls in annoyance. "Stop staring and help me!" He says.

Tyson blinks and nods.

"Put your hands on my shoulders, and try to lift yourself." Tyson bends forwards.

Kai leaves his boxers and puts his hands on Tyson's shoulders. He lifts his body up and allows Tyson to pull his boxers up.

They are now both blushing madly.

Tyson quickly grabs Kai's pyjama pants. He holds them in front of Kai, silently asking if he must help.

Kai nods and Tyson kneels down. He gently puts Kai's legs in the pants and pulls the pants up.

He breathes in and out. "So… do you want to stay here or do you want to sit on the couch?" He asks.

Kai swallows. "The couch." He says. Tyson nods. "I have to carry you again." He says. Kai nods.

Tyson lifts Kai up bridal style and carries him gently to the living room. He feels Kai's heart beat very fast and he wonders what's wrong with his captain.

He gently places Kai on the couch. "Do you need anything?" He asks. Kai shakes his head.

"Well, I clean up the mess in the bathroom and then I check on you." Tyson walks out of the room.

Kai groans and wants to smack himself. 'Why did I let Rei and Max talk me into this?' He thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

* * *

Tyson has cleaned up the mess in the bathroom. Now he is walking towards the living room.

He takes a quick look at Kai and sees that Kai is sleeping. His eyes are closed and his chest is slowly rising and falling.

Tyson smiles and walks to the kitchen.

"I think I should make his something to eat. And give him something to drink." Tyson says to himself.

He opens the fridge. "What should I make him? Sandwich?" He closes the fridge and notices a letter door him sticking on the door.

He frowns and grabs it.

"_Dear Tyson_

'_Insert giggles'_

_I hope you love our surprise. Poor Kai… 'insert fake sniff'. Now he is hurt._

_You should make him better…_

_Anyway, we are gone for the rest of the week. Don't ask where, you don't want to know._

_I hope you have fun with Kai. Make sure he is alright._

_Much hugs:_

_Rei and Max."_

Tyson frowns. 'So they made it slippery in the bathroom…' he growls and then blushes. 'I guess they mend it well.'

He sighs and prepares the sandwich. 'But what are they doing this week then?' He frowns.

'Well I don't care actually.' He grabs some soda and then he walks out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Kai, wake up." Tyson whispers. Kai groans and opens his eyes. 

He sees that Tyson's face is extremely close to his own. He swallows and blinks.

Tyson grabs the sandwich and shows it to Kai. "I figured you'd be hungry." He puts it back on the table and helps Kai sit up.

Kai feels his face heat up. He blinks when Tyson offers him a can of soda..

"Aren't you thirsty?" Tyson asks. Kai frowns and takes the soda. "Thanks." He says.

Tyson smiles to him. "How are you feeling now?" He asks, sitting on the couch, next to Kai's legs.

"Better." Kai drinks some soda.

"Do you want to eat now?" Kai nods and Tyson grabs the sandwich. He takes the soda out of Kai's hands and puts it on the table.

Tyson watches Kai taking small bites out of the sandwich.

"How does it taste?" He asks.

"It tastes... good." Kai says to his own surprise.

Tyson smiles bigger. Then he turns to the tv. "Do you want to watch some?" He asks.

Kai shakes his head. "No, I don't feel like watching tv." He says, eating the last piece of his sandwich.

"What do you want to do then?" Tyson asks. Kai shrugs. "I don't know." He says.

'How is you ankle?" Tyson says, looking at said ankle.

"It still hurts." Kai admits, his face slightly red. "And so does my back."

"Shall I put some ice on it?" Tyson asks. Kai's eyes widen. He shakes his head.

Tyson frowns at Kai's reaction. "What's wrong Kai?" He asks.

"Nothing." Kai says back. He crosses his arms over his naked chest

Tyson follows the motions and crosses his arms as well.

"Something tells me that you are lying." Tyson says with a frown.

Kai glares at him. "I'm not lying." He says through clenched teeth.

Tyson keeps staring at Kai until he notices something.

"Kai? Are you shivering?" yes, Kai is shivering. But there is no way he is going to admit it.

"No." Kai says glaring.

"Well, I remember... you were still wet. And now you are only dressed in your boxers and your pyjama pants."

Tyson gets up. "I will grab you an towel for your hair and a blanket for your chest." He smiles another time at Kai before leaving the room.

Kai glares at the door and curses himself. 'How weak I now look into his eyes.' He thinks.

He closes his eyes and lies back.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4, I'm sorry if the chapters are shorts... :(

* * *

Tyson walks back into the room. He is holding a towel and a blanket.

He softly walks to the couch, secretly hoping that Kai is asleep again.

Tyson sees Kai lying on his back with his eyes closed. He smiles and walks closer towards his captain.

He gently places the blanket on Kai's body. Kai stirs and murmurs something.

Tyson stops his movements and holds his breath.

Kai suddenly moves and grabs Tyson around his waist. He pulls the dragon next to him on the couch and hugs him close.

Tyson gulps and struggles, but Kai keeps on holding tightly.

'Is Kai sleeping?' Tyson looks at Kai's face. Kai's mouth is slightly open and his hair is still wet. Tyson sighs.

"You looks so peaceful. So different then when you are awake." He tells the sleeping phoenix.

Then he grabs the blankets and he snuggles with Kai.

* * *

Kai is slowly waking up from his slumber. 

'Why am I feeling so warm?' he questions himself.

He opens his eyes and looks at the person next to him.

'It's Tyson... why is he sleeping next to me?' Kai blinks and takes another look at the sleeping dragon next to him.

Then he notices how they are lying.

Kai's hands encircle Tyson's waist. Tyson's hands however, are on Kai's butt.

Kai blushes and looks down.

Their legs are entwined.

Kai suddenly feels warm. Like really, really warm. He blushes into a deep red color.

And why?

Because Tyson is snuggling close to him. Very, very close.

Kai sighs and looks at Tyson's face. There is a smile on it and Kai wonders.

He wonders how it would feel to kiss those lips.

He immediately blushes deeper. 'How can I think about that?' He curses himself.

He moves one hand away from Tyson's waist and moves it upwards, to Tyson's face. He gently strokes Tyson's cheeks and smiles.

'His skin is so smooth.' Kai strokes again, his fingers dying to touch Tyson.

Then Tyson groans. Kai's eyes widen. 'Shit! He is going to wake up! Shit!' Kai quickly shuts his own eyes and waits for Tyson's reaction.

"Kai?... Oh he is still asleep." Kai hears Tyson say. He almost smiles.

Then he hears Tyson sigh. "You look so... beautiful." Kai holds his breath, wanting to hear more.

Then he feels a hand being lifted up from his butt, moving over his body, to his face.

The other hand, which is still on his butt, squeezes him a little and he hears Tyson chuckle.

Kai groans and opens his eyes. He directly stares Tyson in his eyes.

Tyson gulps.

'Shit! He's awake! And my hand is on his face! And the other one is on his butt! He is going to kill me!'

Tyson starts to panic. '

Kai frowns. "Tyson... why..."He doesn't finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry Kai." Tyson stutters. "For what? Waking me?" Kai asks. Tyson blinks.

Kai pulls him closer and puts his nose against Tyson's nose.

"Don't move to much. You are comfy this way." Kai tells him. Tyson blushes.

Kai smiles. 'You are very comfy. And warm." Tyson shakes his head.

"But Kai... My hand is on your butt and... I ..." Kai opens his eyes again. "Do I look like I care about that?" He closes his eyes again.

"And... what?" Tyson hears faints snores and he chuckles. Then he moves to Kai's face.

"Sleep well." He whispers to Kai's lips as he lets his own eyes slip close.


	5. Chapter 5

This is part 5, where it's getting lemonish (is this a word?:S) Well, enjoy!

* * *

"Kai..." Kai wakes up. 'Who is calling me?' He thinks. He opens his eyes and looks at Tyson. He smiles.

'Tyson is dreaming, dreaming about me.' Kai's smile grows bigger.

Then Tyson bucks his hips. Kai's eyes widen when he feels something hard against his leg. He blinks.

'So he is dreaming naughty...' Kai smirks and moves his own body. He moves it against Tyson's hard erection, making Tyson moan.

Kai smirks again. 'So he likes that?' Then Tyson moans his name again.

"Kai... please..." He moans, bucking his hips again. Kai chuckles and moves his hips as well.

"Tell me what you want Tyson." He whispers.

"Kai, I... need you." Tyson moans, his hands grabbing and squeezing Kai's butt.

Kai jerks back a little and blushes. Then he feels Tyson's hands go over his body. They stop on his back, pulling him closer to Tyson.

Kai feels his own pride growing hard and he bites back a moan.

'Screw it. I want him!' He thinks before pushing their lips together.

Tyson is immediately awake. His eyes are wide-open.

'Oh my God! Kai is kissing me!' He freezes from shock.

Kai releases Tyson's lips and smirks. "Good, you are awake." He says.

"You were having a nice and naughty dream." He points down.

Tyson blushes and looks away. "I... I'm sorry." He whispers.

Kai smirks and bucks his hips, making Tyson moan again.

"Well, how do we solve this problem?" Kai asks, his hips bucking again.

Tyson moans and shakes his head. "Please, anything."

"You'd do anything? I can work with that." Kai kisses Tyson again and then he flips them over, ignoring the pain in his back.

"Follow me." He says, grabbing Tyson's hand and pulling him up.

"I don't want to make love on the couch."

Tyson blushes. 'Making love... he...' Tyson blinks as he recognizes the room they're in.

It's Kai's room.

Kai turns towards him and smirks. "Ready?" He asks. Tyson swallows and nods.

Kai sits down on his bed and tells Tyson to do the same.

Tyson slowly sits next to Kai, painfully aware that he is hard.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright people, a nice an mjummie chapter

I hope you all like it

And I also have something to say, Because my internet isn't working right now (I'm on one of the pc at school) It will take some time to upload my stories.

But don't worry, they will be uploaded. It will only take some little time

Well, read on!

* * *

Kai lets himself fall on his back, pulling Tyson with him

Their lips meet again. They kiss shyly, not exactly sure what to do.

Kai's hands goes to Tyson's pants. He fumbles with Tyson's button and zipper. When he's done with that, he moves his hands into Tyson pants, touching the bulge that is forming there.

Tyson moans and bucks his hips.

Kai grins. "Are you having fun?" He asks. Tyson moans.

Kai quickly gets rid of Tyson's other clothes, leaving Tyson naked above him.

"You are fast." Tyson says. Kai smirks. "Don't worry, I will take it slow from now on." Kai says, pulling Tyson on top of him.

"But Kai, your back." Tyson has a concern look on his face. Kai shrugs. "You can kiss it better if you want." He says.

Tyson blushes and looks down, frowning. "Why am I naked and are you still dressed?" He asks.

"You have to undress me." Kai says, lying back, giving Tyson free access to everything.

Tyson blushes. "Are you sure?" He asks. Kai nods. "Okay."

Tyson moves his shaking hands to Kai's chest. With one finger he touches Kai's skin. Kai shivers and closes his eyes.

Tyson smiles and bends down. He kisses Kai' stomach and dips his tongue in Kai's belly button.

He trails lower, pulling Kai's pajama pants and boxers down, revealing blue curls.

"So your hair color is real." Tyson says, admiring Kai's south parts.

Kai blushes. "Well, your hair color is real to." He says back, making Tyson smile.

Tyson bends down to Kai's pride. "Do you want me to suck it?" He asks innocently. Kai blushes deep red and shakes his head.

"I am going to pleasure you, not the other way around." Kai says, frowning.

Tyson grins. "Are you sure? You are the one with a sore back." He breathes against Kai's erection, making Kai twitch.

"so, you Kai, you lay back and enjoy it." Kai shakes his head and tries to move backwards.

Tyson grabs Kai's hands. "Why running away?" He asks. "You were the one who suggested this." Kai swallows. Tyson kisses Kai's nose. Kai pouts.

"Kai, are you pouting?" Tyson asks, smiling. Kai looks away, pouting even more.

Tyson chuckles. He places another kiss on Kai's nose. Kai huffs and looks down.

Tyson frowns. He pushes Kai down and sits on his tummy. Kai blushes and closes his eyes.

Then he smirks.

He reaches up and grabs Tyson's shoulders. He pulls him down and their lips meet in a hungry kiss.

Tyson widens his eyes and lets himself being pulled down.

Kai puts his hands on Tyson's butt and squeezes. Tyson yelps and pushes himself up.

"Kai!" He yells. Kai smirks. "You pervert." Tyson says.

Kai winks. "You want to pleasure me?" He lays back. "Then pleasure me."

Tyson grins. "Are you sure?" Before Kai can answer the question, Tyson kisses him again.

He places his hot lips on Kai's neck and bites down. Kai gasps and throws his head back, giving Tyson more access to his neck.

Tyson moves his hands over Kai's chest and teases his nipples. Kai grabs the sheets and he bites back a moan.

Tyson moves lower, kissing Kai's stomach. Kai can't hold back a moan and he bucks his hips.

Tyson smiles. "Be careful. Think of your back." He whispers. He puts his hands on Kai's hips and pins him down.

Tyson lets his tongue dart out. He teasingly licks the tip of Kai's erection before taking it in his mouth.

Kai gasps and he grabs Tyson's blue locks. He starts to shakes his head. "Please stop." He says.

Tyson looks up. "Why? I thought you wanted this." Tyson pouts.

Kai is glowing red. "I... well..." He looks away from Tyson and grabs the blanket, covering himself.

Tyson blinks. 'What's wrong with Kai? Normally he wouldn't act this way.' He frowns.

Then it hits him. "You don't like being dominated!" He says.

Kai blinks. "What are you talking about?" He says glaring. Tyson grins.

He grabs the blanket away from Kai and pins Kai down. "You just have to surrender. I'm not letting you go before you have orgasm." He says.

Kai's eyes widen in shock and he shakes his head. "You are crazy!" He says, frowning and struggling.

"That's why you love me." Tyson puts his lips around Kai's arousal and start to suck him of.

Kai's mind goes blank for a moment. 'I love him?' He thinks. 'Yes I do!'

Then he feels exactly what Tyson is doing.

Tyson is dragging his teeth over Kai's arousal. He sucks and nibbles, making his head bob up and down.

Kai is moaning loudly. He doesn't want to lose control, but it is slowly slipping through his fingers. He is starting to lose his cool as he throws his head back and loudly moans Tyson's name.

Tyson feels happy. Kai has finally dropped his walls and he is showing Tyson the 'real Kai'.

Kai is reaching his peak, but Tyson decides he wants something else, so he removes his mouth from Kai's cock.

"Ty...son... what?" Kai is panting. Tyson smiles. 'He is beautiful.' Tyson thinks when he looks at Kai.

"What are you doing?" Kai asks with a sharp voice. Tyson grins. "I want you." Tyson simply says. Kai blinks. "What do you mean?"

'Is he saying what I think he is saying?' Kai looks at Tyson with fright in his eyes.

"I'll be right back." Tyson tells him. "Don't move, not even a single muscle." Then he leaves the room.

Kai blinks. 'What is he talking about?' Then something flashes in his mind. He immediately sits up right.

'He want me! Does that mean...' Kai shivers from fear. 'Does he want to... be...' he blushes a deep red. 'Does he wants to be inside of... of me?'

We all know Kai as the cold hearted team captain of the Bladebreakers. He's afraid of nothing, or so it seems.

But now... he is scared. He really is. Not only by the fact that Tyson wants to fuck him... but more because... because the idea turns him on.

Tyson walks back into the room, only to find a scared Kai.

Tyson frowns. "Are you alright Kai?" He asks. He walks closer to the bed and sits down at the edge. Kai looks at him with fright in his eyes.

Tyson's frown grows deeper. 'I just know that there is something wrong with him.' He crawls closer to Kai. 'He is shivering and looking like I'm going to hurt him. But I'm not, I'm sure he knows that.'

Kai follows Tyson's movements with wary eyes. 'Why am I scared? Tyson isn't going to hurt me is he?' He takes a deep breath and tries to relax.

"I'm okay." He says. Tyson is still looking at him with worry in his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asks. Kai nods.

Tyson smiles. "But if something is wrong, then tell me immediately. Okay?" Kai nods again.

Tyson kisses Kai on his temple and feels the dual-haired blader relax under his touch. He brings his attention to Kai's neglected arousal.

"What do you want?" Kai suddenly asks, before Tyson can touch his pride. Tyson blinks. "What do you mean?" He asks, confusing showing on his face.

"Before you left you... you said you wanted me." Kai blushes. "How... how do you want me?" Kai looks down, embarrassed. Tyson blinks before smiling.

"What do you meant with it exactly?" Kai asks again. He looks at Tyson. Tyson feels like he is melting. 'Kai, you are so cute.'

"Tyson, stop staring at me and tell me what you want." Kai snaps. Tyson chuckles and grabs Kai's hands. "I will gladly take what you want to give." He says.

Kai blinks. 'what I want to give? What do I want to give?' He wonders.

"Kai?" Kai looks up. "I don't know if you want this... but." Tyson shows him a tube of lube. Tyson blushes.

Kai gasps. 'So he does... want...'Then he nods. Tyson starts to smile. "Are you sure?" he asks. Kai nods.

Tyson looks down at the lube. "But..." He blushes red. "How do... how do you start?" Kai blinks. Tyson blushes deeper and looks away.

"You mean... you don't know that?" Kai asks. Tyson shakes his head.

"I'm a virgin." Tyson says, turning his head to the floor. Kai blinks again. "You are kidding right?" He asks.

Tyson looks up. "NO, I'm not kidding." He says. "Why should I?" He asks.

Kai blushes. "Well, you are... hot." He says. "It wouldn't surprise me if you..."

Tyson frowns/ "Kai, you are the one who is hot." Now Tyson blushes again. Kai smirks. "So you think I'm hot? Good to know." He says. Tyson blushes deeper.

"Well, you think I'm hot to." Tyson huffs. Kai smirks again.

Then he points at the tube. "First, you open it." He says. Tyson glares. "I knew that!" Kai smirks. "Well, open it." He says.

Tyson slowly opens the tube. He looks at Kai, the red blush on his face again. "And... and what do I do now?" He asks.

"Put some of it on your fingers." Kai says. Tyson does exactly what Kai says. Then he shyly looks into Kai's direction again.

Kai lies himself flat on his back. Tyson blinks. Kai frowns. He gets up and grabs Tyson's hand, the one with some of the fingers covered in lube.

He guides it to his butthole and leaves it there. "Isn't it obvious?" He asks. "Go on, you know what comes now."

Tyson swallows. 'What if I do Something wrong?' he slowly pushes one finger inside of Kai.

Kai swallows too. He is just as nervous as Tyson is. But he wants to continue this. He is not backing out of it now. He nods at the question written on Tyson's face. "I'm okay, continue. Add another."

Tyson adds another finger and he slowly spreads them. Kai winces a little, but he decides to endure it. Tyson moves his finger in and out Kai's body.

'Wasn't there also such a thing like a 'pleasure spot'?' Tyson thinks. He moves his fingers deep inside Kai, brushing against a bundle of nerves.

Kai suddenly screams from pleasure. Tyson looks at him, shocked. "Do that again." Kai says, panting. Tyson smiles and happily gives in to Kai's wish.

Soon, Kai is moaning, screaming and panting underneath Tyson.

"Stop." He suddenly manages to bring out. Tyson immediately stops, afraid that he did something wrong.

"Coat your erection with lube." Kai pants. Tyson blinks, but does what Kai says.

"Now... slowly enter me." Kai swallows and closes his eyes. Tyson grabs Kai's bum of from the bed. He slowly guides himself into Kai.

When he is all into Kai, he waits.

"Let me adjust." Kai says. Tyson nods. Kai breathes slowly in and out before nodding.

"You can move." He says. So Tyson slowly starts to move in and out of Kai.

'I'm hoping I'm not making any mistakes.' Tyson thinks.

"Tyson... fuck... move moan faster!" Kai screams. Tyson's breath hitches and he moves faster. He lifts Kai up more and he suddenly hits Kai's 'pleasure spot' again, making Kai scream.

Tyson moves even faster, loving the sounds Kai is making. Kai arches his back, moaning harder.

"Tyson t...touch me." He begs. Tyson quickly grabs Kai's neglected arousal and jerks on it in time with his thrusts.

Kai wraps his legs around Tyson's waist, making the Dragon enter him deeper with every thrust.

"Tyson... I'm coming..." Kai is panting heavily.

Tyson nods, feeling his own climax coming as well. He thrusts and jerks even harder, sending both himself and Kai over the edge.

Tyson grabs Kai's legs while he shoots into Kai. Kai arches his back while he shoots his seeds on hid and Tyson's tummy.

Tyson removes himself from Kai and lies next to him. Kai looks at Tyson and smiles softly.

" You know Kai...?" Tyson sighs. "No, what?" Kai asks, still looking at Tyson.

Tyson shifts. "This may sound weird... but... I love you." Kai blinks. Tyson continues talking. "And... I'm sorry...But I... I couldn't go... I mean." He sighs. "I'm sorry if this is not what you wanted. I'm sorry if I forced you into this. But I just had to have you." He sighs deep and looks away.

"Tyson..." Kai starts. Tyson looks up, brave enough to handle anything Kai throws at him. "Yes?" He asks.

"Tyson, I love you to."

Tyson's mouth falls open. "You... you do?" He asks. Kai chuckles and nods. "But how...? You... hate me! I eat to much, I'm ugly... I'm not good enough for you!"

Tyson gets up from the bed roughly, and turns his back to Kai. Whilst he continues on babbling how worthless he is, Kai is admiring his bum.

Tyson starts to walk from the left to the right and back again.

"Tyson, stop babbling!" Kai says, getting annoyed. Tyson stops immediately and sits down next to Kai. "I'm sorry. I can't do anything right."

Kai shakes his head and grabs Tyson's hands. "You don't get it at all." He says. Tyson blinks.

"I should be the one who should be sorry." Kai sighs and looks Tyson in his eyes.

"You... I don't deserve you. I always went away. I always pushed you away. I acted like I didn't cared." Kai hides his face in Tyson's hair.

Now Tyson blinks again. "Tyson, you are everything I want and even more. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. How can you ever forgive me?"

Tyson tries to say something, but Kai shakes his head. "You always welcomed me back. Always, and always wearing a smile. You... you're a blue-haired angel."

Tyson smiles. "I guess we both don't deserve each other." He chuckles. "But I do want you." He shyly says.

Tyson lies himself down next to Kai. He shyly places one hand on Kai's sticky stomach and waits.

He waits for a reaction from Kai.

Kai shifts and wraps his arms around Tyson. He pulls his dragon close and kisses him on his hair.

"I want you as well." He says. Tyson smiles. "Should we clean up?" He asks. Kai shakes his head. "You are way to comfy."


	7. Chapter 7

Tyson wakes up, finding two arms wrapped around his body and one leg encircling his own. He looks at Kai's sleeping face and he smiles.

"You are as beautiful as an angel to me, Kai." He whispers. Kai groans and pulls him closer. Tyson sighs happily. "I'm never going to let you go."

He stares at Kai's face again. Kai starts to shift in his sleep. Tyson frowns a little, before hearing a soft rumble coming from Kai's flat stomach.

"You are hungry. I'll be right back." Tyson manages to escape from Kai's arms and walks to the kitchen.

Kai shivers. 'Why is it suddenly so cold?' He opens his eyes and finds out that he is alone.

'Was it... nothing more then a dream?' He looks down, findings a still sticky stomach. He blushes. 'So, it wasn't a dream.' He almost smiles.

'I'll take a shower first, then I search for my dragon.' Kai gets up and walks to his bathroom.

Soon after he is in the shower, Tyson walks into the room with his hands full of food.

'Kai left?... were did he go? Wait, I hear water running. Kai's in the shower!' Tyson smiles and puts the food down. 'Let's join him.'

He smiles and walks to the bathroom. He slowly opens the door and he peeks inside.

Kai is standing in the shower, hot water cascading over his body.

Tyson licks his lips and walks further into the bathroom. Kai doesn't hear him enter and continues soaping himself.

Tyson steps into the shower, without Kai noticing. He quickly wraps his arms around Kai's back and chest and pulls him close.

Kai freezes and let's out a small yelp. "Tyson!" He says a little irritated.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Tyson replies back. Kai smiles and looks over his shoulder. "You can wash my back." He says softly.

Tyson nods. "Alright, give me the soap." Kai hands him the soap and relaxes under Tyson's touch.

"I love you." Kai suddenly says. Tyson smiles. "I love you too." He continues washing Kai's back.

"But how is your back? Does it still hurt?" Tyson asks.

Kai nods. "But just a little." He says. Tyson frowns. "How exactly did you fell out og the tube?" Tyson asks.

"Well, I... I uhm..." Kai blushes. "Well... I don't..." Tyson eyes him suspiciously. "Alright. Rei and Max talked me into it." Tyson blinks.

"I'll explain. Rei said he had some information I'd like to hear. But before he would tell me, I had to do a dare." He blushes deeper.

"The dare was that I had to take a shower and then something had to go wrong. After that I had to scream for you..." Kai looks down.

"And did they told you that information?" Tyson asks. Kai shakes his head. "No, they didn't." He sighs.

"But I think I know something. About that information." Tyson grins. Kai frowns. "You do?" he asks. Tyson nods. "But I don't know for sure. I'll ask them after this week."

Kai raises one eyebrow. "After this week? What do you mean?" He asks. "Well, they left for this week. I don't know where they went." He winks. "But then again, do we want to know?"

He squeezes Kai's muscles and places a kiss on Kai's shoulder.

"I think the are doing the same as we do." Kai says. Tyson giggles. "Kai, what do you think about a quartet? You know, four people. You, me and Rei and Max?"

Kai freezes under the warm water drops. "Hell no!" He turns around. "I'm the only one who is allowed to see you like this!"

Tyson laughs. "Do you really think I would share you? That I would share your lovely tight ass with them?"

Kai blushes. "You were joking?" Then he smiles. "But you wouldn't share me?" Tyson shakes his head. "Never, never."

"Well, let's eat. I've made you a sandwich." Tyson steps carefully out of the shower. Kai follows him.

Tyson wraps a towel around his waist and gives Kai the bathrobe. Kai takes it, a little confused.

"What? Only I'm allowed to be sexy." Tyson smiles. Kai huffs. "Say that again and I'm going to wear leather-pants."

Tyson's eyes are wide-open. "You are kidding right?" Kai shakes his head. "No, I'm not. I will wear leather-pants and then I'm going to visit Tala." He smirks at Tyson's expression.

"No, you are not!" Tyson yells, pouting afterwards, "You are mine." He pouts. "Mine and only mine!"

Kai laughs. "Do you really think I would walk around like that? And visit Tala?" He snorts. Tyson blinks and looks at Kai in a cute way. "What about Tala?" He asks.

Kai shakes his head. "Tala is a pervert, let's just leave it like that." Tyson frowns. "Did he ever... peeked at you in the shower?" He asks with a jealous face.

"No, not me. Think more in the direction of Bryan." Kai smirks. "Tala likes Bryan, but he doesn't want to admit it. But he always teases Bryan. Like..." Kai chuckles.

"Like slapping him on his butt. Making jokes. And... well... peeking in the shower." Tyson laughs together with Kai.

"But they are not dating?" Kai shakes his head. "No... But I hope they get together soon. Tala always flirts with everybody." Kai sighs. Tyson snickers.

"Should we help them?" He asks. "What do you mean?" "Well, getting them together." Tyson smiles. Kai groans.

"You are kidding right?" He asks. Tyson shakes his head. "No, I'm not." He flashes a big grin.

"So, how are we going to help them?" Tyson asks while he massages Kai's muscles on his back. "I don't know." He groans.

"How about we throw a sleepover?" Tyson says. "Then we can play the game truth or dare." He smiles and slaps Kai on his butt.

Kai yelps and jerks upwards. "Tyson!" He growls. Tyson winks. Kai rolls his eyes. "Alright then. A sleepover then. But don't blame me when things go wrong."

Kai sighs and lies back on his tummy. Tyson grins. "So, I'm going to plan. Is that okay with you?"

Kai shrugs. "I don't care. If it keeps you busy then I have some peace." He says. Tyson pouts.

"You know, it's not nice what you are saying." He says. "I'm not known for my nice-ness." Kai replies with a smirk.

Tyson huffs. "Well, you... I..."

Kai chuckles. "It seems to me that you don't know what to says." He says. Tyson huffs again.

* * *

Alright, another chapter done.

Keep reviewing people!


	8. Chapter 8

"So, are we going to have a sleepover?" Max asks Tyson. "Yep, we do!" Tyson explains. "Great!" Max yells.

"But how did you talked Kai into this? Wait, are you together now?" max curiously eyes Tyson.

Tyson immediately turns red. "So, you are? You are, aren't you? Yes!" Max starts to dance. Rei walks into the room. He looks at Max before asking: "What's wrong with him?"

Tyson blushes deeper and mumbles. "Kai and I are an item." He says softly.

Rei starts to grin. "That's great!" He says, giving Tyson a 'thumps-up'. Tyson looks to the floor, smiling a little.

"So, who is the uke?" Rei asks. Tyson stares at him. "Like I'm going to tell you!" he growls angrily. Rei laughs and shakes his head. "Just kidding."

Max giggle. "But we are going to have a sleepover. Who is coming?" He asks. "Well, Tala and Bryan. We have to play matchmaker." Tyson winks and Max giggles again.

"So, Tala and Bryan like each other but they don't know it yet?" Rei asks. Tyson nods. "Yep, so we are going to help them." He smiles.

"That makes me remember something. Where is Kai?" Rei asks. "In the living-room." Tyson answers. Rei walks to the living-room.

"So Tyson, let's plan a sleepover!" Max throws his hands in the air and starts to dance. Tyson sweat-drops and shakes his head. "How did I ever met you guys? You are so crazy. You make me look normal compared to you." He sighs.

* * *

Rei enters the living-room. Kai is sitting on the couch, reading a Russian book.

"What do you want Kon?" Kai asks annoyed. Rei gulps. "I'm here to tell you that information." He says.

Kai snorts. "If it has to do with Tyson then don't worry. We are already together," he says. Rei sighs.

"It's not about that. Well, it's about Tyson, but not about you two getting together." He tries to explain. Kai looks up. "I'm listening."

Rei nods. "It's about Hiro. He is very protective of his little brother. And from what I've heard, he doesn't like you."

Kai growls. "Protective my ass." He says. "He can't stop me from loving Tyson." He growls again. "I'll make sure he knows that." And with that he walks out of the room. Rei blinks. "Wow."

* * *

"Why is Tyson holding a sleepover for us?" Bryan asks. "I don't know." Tala says while eyeing Bryan's butt.

Bryan turns around and catches Tala's eyes on him. He blushes at the attention and turns back again. "Well, let's ring the bell." He murmurs, pushing on the doorbell.

The door opens and reveals a slight bored Kai. "Hello Kai!" Tala says cheerfully. Bryan frowns.

'Why does he always flirt with Kai, when he knows Kai only wants Tyson?" Bryan thinks to himself.

"Tala, cut your acting." Kai says, letting his friends in. "Yes, Tyson and I are together." He then says when he sees Tala's face.

"Finally!" Tala screams. He turns to Bryan. "Did you heard that?" He asks. Bryan nods and sighs. "Yes I did Tala. I'm standing right here." He says, shaking his head.

* * *

"Tala, do you want some more vodka?" Tyson asks. Tala grins foxily and nods, raising his glass. "I'm surprised that Kai is allowing this." He says.

Tyson grins. "I have my ways." He says, winking. Tala giggles and drinks his vodka. Kai glares at Tyson.

"Alright, who is in for a game?" max suddenly asks from his place on Rei's lap. "I am!" Tala yells, raising his cup again.

"Okay Tala, truth or dare?" Rei asks. Tala thinks for a moment before yelling loudly 'dare!' through the Dojo. Rei looks at Tyson for a brief moment and Tyson nods.

"Alright Tala. You asked for a dare, so you get a dare." Rei says. He looks around into the room, eyes landing on Bryan. "Tala..." He pauses dramatically for the effect, before continuing. "Strip in front of Bryan!"

"What!" Bryan looks up shocked. Rei grins. Tala blinks before nodding and getting up. Bryan gulps and back away.

Kai nods to Rei and gets up. He grabs a robe from somewhere and walks to Bryan. Now Bryan is backing away from both Kai and Tala.

'What's going on?' He wonders. Then suddenly Kai lunches forwards, grabbing Bryan's arms and tying them together.

"Sorry Bryan, but there is no backing out of this." Kai says. He turns to Tala. "Okay Tala, continue this dare of yours." He sits down next to Tyson again.

Tala nods and walks to Bryan. He winks playfully to Bryan and moves his hand up to his shirts.

He slowly unbuttons his shirt, revealing a smooth chest. Bryan stares at him with hungry eyes, trying to cover his lust.

Tala grins wickedly and tosses the shirt away. He sinks to his knees and falls on his back. His hands go to his feet. He teasingly takes of his socks and throws them away.

Bryan follows every move Tala is making. When Tala's hands go from his feet to the front of his pants, Bryan gasps.

Tala unbuttons his pants and he slowly unzips the zipper. He lies on his back and pushes his underbody up. He peels the pants of his skin, revealing smooth legs.

Bryan takes a deep breath, feeling a certain body-part of him heath up.

Tala gets up, stepping out of his pants, turning his back to Bryan.

"Do I have to take it all of?" He asks Rei. Rei smirks but shakes his head. "No, but you stay like this for the rest of the night." Tala nods and sits down.

"Okay, now it's my turn." Tala says. He turns to Kai. "Truth of dare Kai?" He asks sweetly. "Dare." Kai says.

Tala suddenly has an evil glint in his eyes. "You dare you, Kai, to touch Rei in an unappreciated way." He says. "And with that I mean **below** the clothes. And you have, no must do it in a sexy way."

Kai is glaring at him. Max is frowning. Rei is shocked beyond words and Tyson looks like he is going to kill Tala.

"Come on. You said dare." Tala smirks. Kai sighs and moves over to Rei.

Rei swallows nervously. Kai smirks and crawls closer. He grabs Rei's left foot and jerks on it. This causes Rei to fall backwards on the carpet. Rei shivers as Kai looks at him.

Kai is still smirking. 'Time to fool Tala.' He thinks.

He moves his hand over Rei's leg, hearing jealous grunts from Max and Tyson. He moves his hand till he is at Rei's foot again before slipping his finger into Rei sock.

Then he moves back up again. "Was that sexy enough for you Tala?" Tala pouts and leans onto Bryan. "You cheated!" He says.

Kai smirks. "You said underneath the clothes, not which clothes. He returns to Tyson, who immediately grabs him around his waist and snuggles close.

"Alright, it's my turn. Bryan, truth or dare?" Kai asks Bryan. "Dare." Bryan says with his arms still tied together on his back.

Kai smirks and looks at Tyson. Tyson nods and grins. "Okay, you have to options. Option number one: Give Tala a blow-job. Option number two: tell you deepest secret to Tala."

"What!" Bryan's eyes almost fall out of their sockets.

'Give Tala a blow-job or tell him my darkest secret?' He thinks nervously. 'There is no way I'm going to tell him that I love him. And... I don't...' He sighs and shakes his head.

"I can't, my hands are tied on my back." He says. Kai continues smirking. "I didn't say you had to do it now. You choose which one now and do them when we go to bed."

Bryan blinks and glances at Tala. Who is blinking innocently at him.

"Bryan, could you please give me a blow-job?" Tala then asks. Bryan turns red. "Please Bryan." Tala pleads again.

Bryan sighs and gives in. "Okay." He says. "But don't whine when it sucks."

Tala laughs and leans onto Bryan again.

Kai smiles and looks at the clock. "Alright, let's go to sleep." He says with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Max yawns and gets up. "Luckily the walls are thick enough. Goodnight." He pulls Rei with him and walks out of the room.

Kai gets up as well. "Come on Tyson, lets give those two some privacy." He lifts Tyson up bridal style and walks out of the room.

"We are going to spy on them, aren't we?" Kai nods. "We are." He says. "We are."

* * *

I so love this story, it is getting naughtier!

Anyway, there is also Bryan and Tala action in this one and the next chapter!

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Bryan nervously looks at Tala. "Where are we going to sleep?" he asks. "Tyson said at the couch." Tala answers, eyeing the sleep-couch that's already made up.

Tala looks back at Bryan, who is still blushing madly. He smirks and reaches behind Bryan's back, freeing Bryan from the robe.

"So, what about your dare?" Tala asks. Bran blushes and looks down. Tala grins and pulls his boxers down. He steps out of them and lies down on the sleep-couch.

Bryan stares at Tala's nude body. "Are you coming?" Tala asks. He teasingly puts his finger in his mouth and sucks on it.

Bryan blushes ever deeper and gets up. He slowly walks over to the sleep-couch and sits down. He clears his throat.

"Why didn't you want to hear my deepest secret?" He then asks. Tala giggles. "What do you think? I've rather got your hot mouth over my arousal then I see it talking." Tala says. Bryan blinks. 'I have a hot mouth?' He thinks.

He looks to Tala and lets his eyes soar over Tala's body. Tala smirks and accepts it, without blushing.

"Do you like what you see?" Tala asks. Bryan blushes, but nods and makes himself comfortable.

'Alright... give him a blow-job... How do I start?' Bryan looks around in the room, his eyes landing on the robe. 'Damn that Kai.' He curses in his mind.

Bryan puts his hands on Tala's hips and leans down,. Brining his mouth to Tala's already hard arousal.

He licks the tip of Tala's arousal and looks up to the sexy red-head. Said red-head has his eyes closed and is breathing faster.

Bryan smiles and brings his attention to Tala's erection again. 'Here goes nothing.' He thinks before taking it whole in his mouth.

Tala freezes when Bryan does wicked things with his mouth. 'I didn't know he was this good.' He thinks.

Bryan sucks and swallows, giving Tala as much pleasure as possible.

A loud moan escapes from Tala's mouth. "Bryan." Tala tries to buck his hips. But Bryan pins him successfully down.

Tala starts to tremble. 'Shit, he is good!' He moans again. 'I'm already coming.'

Then Bryan's mouth leaves his arousal. Tala whimpers and frowns. 'What is he doing?' He thinks. But before he can question it, Bryan is sucking him of again.

Tala moans loudly with his eyes closed, enjoying as much as possible.

"Bryan...'m...coming." He manages to bring out. Bryan doesn't reply, he just continues sucking. Tala growls inside.

'What if I come inside his mouth?' He thinks. He shakes his head. 'I don't want that.'

He arches his back as he shoots his white seeds into Bryan's waiting mouth. Bryan swallows it all before removing his mouth.

"Was this good enough for you?" Bryan asks. Tala looks at Bryan's face, wondering why Bryan looks so angry. He nods slowly. "Yes, it was." He says. "Good." Bryan turns his back to him and undresses himself.

Tala blinks. "Bryan, what's wrong?" He asks softly. "Nothing, lets go to bed." And he lies down.

Tala's lips trembles. He gets up, grabs his boxers before lying down next to Bryan.

"Bryan?" He softly asks. "Yes?" Bryan softly replies. "Can I hold you?" Tala asks. Bryan blinks before turning to Tala and opening his arms. "Come on wolf." He says.

Tala smiles and wraps his arms around Bryan's waist. He puts his head against Bryan's chest and sighs happily.

"I love you Bryan." Is the last thing he says before drifting of to sleep. He doesn't notice Bryan freezing, relaxing and cuddling close.

* * *

Tala groans as a beam of sunlight hits his face and wakes him up. He opens his eyes and looks at the person next to him. 

He smiles when he sees the sleeping face of Bryan and leans down to kiss him.

Bryan's eyes flutter open. He stares in shock at Tala, who is still kissing him.

"Tala?" He asks when Tala's lips leave his own. "Yes?" Tala says, looking into Bryan's eyes. Bryan blushes. "How... how do you... see us?" Bryan asks.

"What do you mean?" Tala asks. "You gave me head. As far as I'm concerned, we're together." He says.

Bryan smiles softly. "So, we are a couple?" He asks again. Tala smiles brightly. "Yes we are. But you only did me. And I didn't do you." Bryan frowns.

'What is he planning?' Bryan thinks. He feels Tala's hand trail over his leg. He shivers without meaning to. "What do you mean?" He asks.

Tala grins and he suddenly grabs Bryan's butt. "You know, I haven't claimed you yet. And you haven't claimed me." He says with a sexy voice.

Bryan shakes his head. "What are you talking about?" he asks. "Bryan, I love you." Tala suddenly says.

Bryan blushes. "I... I love you to." He admits. "Good. Can we have sex?" Tala asks innocently. Bryan's eyes grow big. "Wha...What!" He blushes deep and blinks.

Tala grins and he suddenly throws Bryan on his back. He straddles Bryan's hips and looks down.

"You are mine." Tala says possessively. Bryan swallows nervously and nods. "Good, first I have to mark you." Tala says. He leans towards Bryan's collarbone and bites down.

Bryan gasps. Tala sucks and leaves a red hickey.

Bryan frowns. "Was that really necessary?" He asks, growling. Tala nods. "Of course, you are mine. Everybody needs to know that." He smirks and admires his work. "I can't help it that you look sexy."

Bryan blushes again. "You are sexy too." He says. "Do you really think that?" Tala asks. Bryan nods. "You've noticed!" Tala smiles and hugs Bryan.

"But one thing Tala." Bryan says. "Yes?" "Don't flirt with other people!" Tala blinks and nods.

* * *

"Aren't they cute?" Tyson whispers to Kai. Kai 'hmpfs'. "I don't do cute." But he smiles. 

"Who are cute?" Max's voice suddenly asks. "Tala and Bryan." Tyson answers. Max peeks into the room. "Oh, they are." He says, smiling big.

"Who is what?" Rei drapes an arm around Max and pulls him close. "Bryan and Tala are cute." Max answers. "So are they together now?" Tyson nods at Rei's question.

Then Tala looks up in their direction. "I know you are there!" he says.

Kai sighs and opens the door. "We are waiting." He says. "For what?" Tala asks from his place on top of Bryan. "For you two to have sex." Tyson says. "We want to record it and put it online."

"There is no way I'm mmhm..." Tala silences Bryan by kissing him. "Oh come on. Tyson is only joking. At least, that's what I hope for him." Tala glares at Tyson, who hides behind Kai.

* * *

Alright, this may seem an abrupt ending, but I couldn't think of somethingelse...

Anyway, this story is almost done


	10. Chapter 10

"Kai... I love you." Tyson says in his half-asleep state in Kai's arms. Rei and Max look at their teammates and they smile softly.

"I love you to Tyson." Kai whispers back. Tyson smiles and leans closer to Kai. Kai tightens his hold on Tyson.

"You know, they are cute to." Max whispers to Rei who nods.

Kai looks up. "Like I said before: I don't do cute." Tyson giggles. "But they are right." He says. Kai grunts. Tyson giggles again and kisses Kai on his cheek.

Kai blushes and scowls. Rei and Max giggle and Kai sends them a death-glare. "But Kai, Rei and Max are cute to! Max calls Rei his 'fucking-tiger' and Rei call Max his 'cute-chibi'." Tyson laughs.

"But I'm still wondering who is uke and who is seme." Tyson says, looking at the two other boys.

Max blushes. "I'm uke." He says softly, smiling a little. "And I'm seme." Rei says. "So what about you guys?"

Tyson laughs and Kai suddenly feels a tug in his stomach. "Well, we do both actually. And sometimes in one night." Kai blinks. 'Tyson is lying! He is always seme. I'm always uke. At least, that one time... Why is he lying?' he thinks.

He looks at Tyson. 'Unless he wants to change.' He smiles softly.

Max gasps. "So, Kai is actually letting you dominate him?" He asks. Tyson blushes and nods. "Though I'm still feeling like I'm not good enough for him." He adds as an afterthought.

"I'll decide about that." Kai says, licking Tyson's earlobe. Tyson closes his eyes and leans back, enjoying the feeling.

"Rei?" Max asks with his innocent voice. "Yes Max?" "Could..." Max blushes. "Could I top... top you sometimes... too?" He asks, stuttering a little.

Rei smiles. "I guess. Look what it did to Kai. He is way relaxed now." Max nods and gets up. "It's like 11 o'clock. I'm off to bed." He says.

Rei smirks. "I'm with you." He says, winking at Tyson who softly laughs.

Kai raises an eyebrow when the pair has left the room. "We are lucky that the walls of this Dojo are so thick." He says. Tyson nods, before moving his head towards Kai's ear and whispering: "Wanna top me tonight?"

* * *

"Kai! Fuck Kai! Don't tease me!" Tyson moans. Kai smirks and continues biting and kissing Tyson's nipples. "Just take me!" Tyson yells. Kai shakes his head. "I thought you had more patience." He says, grabbing the lube. 

Tyson stops wiggle underneath Kai and glares. Kai chuckles and covers his fingers with the lube. He attacks Tyson's nipples again and at the same time he moves his fingers towards Tyson's hole.

"Kai." Tyson moans when the first finger enters him. Kai pushes it inside like he is a pro, and he immediately finds Tyson's prostate. Tyson screams it out from pleasure. "More!" He begs. "Give me more!"

Kai adds another finger and spreads them. Tyson wiggles underneath him. Kai smirks and he suddenly feels the urge to kiss his lover. So he does, leaving Tyson breathless.

He removes his fingers and coats his arousal. "Are you ready?" He asks softly. "Fuck Kai! Yes!" Tyson screams out loud.

Kai nods and takes a deep breath. Then he grabs Tyson's hips and he slowly enters him. Tyson bites his lips to prevent himself from screaming.

Kai gives Tyson some time to adjust before moving in a slow pace. He changes his angle of thrusting and he hits Tyson's prostate dead on.

Tyson screams it out from pleasure. "Harder Kai! Ooh, faster. Please!" Kai smirks and continues thrusting.

Neither Kai nor Tyson hear the soft knocking on the bedroom door.

The door slowly opens and Hiro, Tyson's brother, looks inside. When he sees the two boys on the bed and when he notices what they are exactly doing, something cracks.

He smashes the door open and storms into the room. "You bastard!" he yells angrily at Kai.

Kai finally notices the presence of somebody else in the room. He tightens his hold on Tyson's hips and looks up, right into the face of Hiro.

Time seems to have stopped. The only thing Kai can think of is: 'Shit! Oh Shit'. Tyson looks up, panting loudly. He looks at Kai, who seems to be in great shock.

Then he looks at Hiro. Then something cracks in his minds.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see we're busy? GET OUT!" Tyson screams, shocking both Hiro and Kai.

"But Tyson! He left you!" Hiro stammers. "You left to!" Tyson says. Kai growls and Hiro takes a step back. "We talk later." He says before leaving the room.

Kai looks at Tyson. Tyson looks back. "I'm sorry Kaaaaaaaiiii!" Kai thrust again, sending Tyson over the edge. Tyson shoots his seeds onto his and Kai's stomach. Kai gives one last final thrust before coming into Tyson.

He retreats out of Tyson and lies down next to him. "I'm not leaving. I'm never going to leave you again." He whispers, pulling Tyson close. "I love you, you know that." He whispers.

Tyson nods. "I know that. And I love you too." He gets up. "Time to face him. First a shower. Are you coming?" Kai nods and gets up.

* * *

The two boys walk into the living room. Hiro is sitting on the couch with an angry face. Gramps and Tyson's father are sitting next to him, both with serious faces. 

"Do you have something to tell us?" Gramps asks. Tyson nods. "I'm gay. I'm in love with Kai. We've had sex. I love him and he loves me." Tyson says.

The three men on the couch blink. Kai coughs. "I've got something to tell you to." He looks at Tyson who nods.

"I'm gay as well. I'm in love with Tyson. We've had sex. I love him, he loves me and I'm not leaving." He says, glaring at Hiro.

Tyson's father sighs. "I guess it can't be helped." He says. "We can't stop love." He turns to Hiro. "And you have nothing to say about this. Kai is Kai and he has changed." Hiro looks shocked. "But dad!"

Gramps hits him on his head with a kendo stick. "Be glad that Kai changed!" He says. "Don't you see that he really loves Tyson?"

Kai blushes and feels uncomfortable. Tyson sees it and hugs him. "It's going to be alright." He whispers.

"Just look at them." Gramps says. "They look so good together. Even Kai looks cute." He smiles. Kai blushes deeper. Gramps chuckles and Dad smiles.

Hiro sighs and gives in. "Alright, but if you hurt him in any way than I'm going to kill you!" He glares at Kai. Kai nods. "I don't expect something else." He says, earning a soft smile from Hiro.

* * *

Kai lies on the couch. He is sleeping on his side. Tyson is looking at him with a soft smile on his face. Hiro is sitting next to him. 

"I'm sorry for judging him wrong." Hiro says. Tyson nods. "It doesn't matter." He says. "No it does. And... I'm ... also sorry for interrupting your business." Tyson chuckles. "that I appreciate more." He says.

Kai shifts in his sleep. "What's wring with him?" Hiro asks. "His back hurts. He fell out of the bath." Tyson blushes when he remembers the day. Hiro smiles.

"You have to take good care of him." He says. "He may look tough, but he is also human." Tyson nods. "I know that." He says. "I know that more then all those other persons. And he knows me better than anybody else." Hiro blinks. "But I'm your brother!" He says.

Tyson looks at him. "And he is my lover. There is a big difference, you know." He smiles softly. "It feels great to call him my lover." Hiro smiles to. "You deserve him. And... now... I'm pretty sure he deserves you to."

Kai stirs again, groaning a little. His eyes flutter open and he looks around in the room. His eyes land on the two brothers on the couch and he blushes a little.

"Good morning Kai." Tyson greets him. "It's midday." Kai grunts. "Yes, I love you to!" Tyson gets up and walks towards Kai. He kneels down and kisses him. Hiro looks politely the other way.

"Did you sleep well?" Tyson asks. Kai nods. "And how's your back?" Tyson puts his hand on Kai's back-side. "it hurts only a little." Kai says. Tyson smiles. "I'll give you another backrub later."

Kai smiles. "I love you." He whispers, closing his eyes. Tyson puts their fore-heads together. "I love you." He says back.

Hiro smiles at the two boys in front of him.

"I told you they were cute." Hiro looks up, seeing Max, Rei, Tala and Bryan. "Yeah, they are." Tala nods. "You were right Max." He adds.

"So, who is going to tell them that we're leaving?" Bryan asks. Rei shakes his head. "Not me. I don't want an angry Tyson nor an angry Kai glaring at me." He says. "They are way to protective of each other."

Max and Tala laugh. "They are perfect for each other." Bryan nods.

"We can hear you." Kai says. They all look up. Kai smirks. "I don't do cute." He says. They all gulp.

Tyson playfully punches Kai. "That doesn't mean that you're not cute. You are." Kai growls. The others laugh.

Hiro nods. "I see it." He says. "What?" Tyson asks. "You are perfect for each other." Hiro smiles. Tyson and Kai blush.

Tala laughs. "Kai is so doing cute." He says. The others blink. "What?" Tala asks. "Don't you get it?" They shake their heads. "Tyson is cute. Kai is doing Tyson. Kai is doing cute!" He laughs harder. Kai blushes. "Bryan, shut him up." He says.

Bryan smiles and kisses Tala. Tala shuts up and gives in to the kiss. He wraps his arms around Bryan's neck and pulls him close.

The others laugh. "I guess they like each other as well?" Hiro asks. Rei nods. "And Max and I are together as well." Max smiles.

Hiro laughs. "You are all gay." He says. They nod. "But I'm happy for you."

Kai wraps his arms around Tyson's waist and pulls him close. "Is he still mad at me?" He whispers into Tyson's ear.

"No, he realized you're human after all." Tyson chuckles. Kai smiles. "I used to be coldhearted. But you've melted the ice." He says. Tyson blushes.

"You've made me complete." Tyson says. Kai smiles and he gently kisses Tyson. Tyson immediately deepens the kiss, earning a low, soft moan from Kai.

Hiro nods to himself. "Yes, they are perfect. They are."

* * *

This is the end. 

But I have good news!

I'm making a Max Rei story and a Bryan Tala story.

In both of them are: MaxRei, BryanTala and my favorite KaiTyson!

Just keep on looking for them!

See you, and review!!!!


End file.
